Different
by Absent Answers
Summary: Everyone is different. So when a black tom joins a Clan where his father was banned from, how different will his Clan life be from other cats? (T for later chapters)
1. Prolouge

**Summary: Everyone is different. So when a black tom joins a Clan where his father was banned from, how different will his Clan life be from other cats?**

Diverse

Prolouge:

Patches morning sunlight shone down onto the forest floor. Leaves were in clumps and they piled up against towering trees. Mice skittered around searching for food while squirrels leapt through the tree tops. Black paws crashed through the undergrowth, scaring away the small creatures. The cat that the paws belonged to was panting lightly. His yellow eyes scanned the forest.

He skidded to a stop when he saw half a dozen of cats walking down a small, rugged dirt path. The tom crouched and hid in a bush. He heard one stop and heard pawsteps getting closer. He heard voices saying, "Fireflight, what are you doing?" and "Get over here!" The black cat then heard a very close, rougher voice say, "I smelled something over here!" The reply was a growl, "Get back over here. This is a border patrol, not a kit's game!"

The paws stopped and then padded away. The tom let out a quiet sigh of releif. He stood and walked out the bush to where the cats were.

_'These cats must be from the Clan that Minnow was talking about!' _The tom grinned and trotted the way that the patrol of Clan cats came from shadows of the trees engulfing him.

_A/N: I promised to make this a while back. I apologize that I didn't keep the promise. So, This is only a prolouge. The next chapter will come in a few days. Maybe when I have some reveiws and follows or something. _

_I will appretiate Reveiws, follows, and favorites. It helps me see what I've done wrong and right. Now, I shall end this here. I won't waste your day for you by dragging this on._

_Bye, see you next time._

_-Abesent Answers_


	2. BrambleClan

The black tom inched through the gorse tunnel. The tunnel was cramped and dark. A damp and musty stench reached his nose. His paw pads hit the ground softly and were barely heard. There was a growing light ahead. The tom slowly came out to the other side.

He gazed around camp. There was a small pile of prey in the center and many felines stood around. There were dens lined around the edge of camp, kits bouncing and playing, elders chatting, and cats sharing prey. A perched log was at the back of camp and sunlight shined down onto it. A few cats worked with eachother to expand a den. It was all beautiful to the black tom.

It was so beautiful that he didn't notice quiet pawsteps stalking up behind him.

Then, the beauty ended when the tom was tackled to the ground. A snarling red tom pinned him down. "I knew I smelled something, I knew it!" The tom yowled in success. The black tom struggled and squirmed around on the floor.

"Fireflight, let the tom go." A gray tom growled at the tom on the black cat. Fireflight let go of the black tom. "Who are you?" The gray tom growled at the black feline. Many cats started to surround the tom. Some she-cats ushered kittens into a den and then guarded it. Older cats stayed in a den with their wise eyes shinning in the shadows. The stronger, more fit cats formed a circle around him but most of them stood in the front. Smaller cats were whispering excitedly.

"Answer me!" The gray tom stepped closer to the tom. "Stop!" A commanding yowl echoed across the camp. A tall, brown tabby she-cat stood high on a propped up log. She leapt down and strolled over, showing how dignified and in-charge she was.

All the other cats had backed up and made a path for her to walk through. The black Tom watched, fear bubbling in his yellow eyes. The she-cat got very close, only a whisker length away from the black cat's face.

"Who are out and what do you want?" She growled. Her amber eyes were dark, mysterious and deadly. Her rigid muscles were definitely visible. He could see almost every little hair on her face.

"I'm Crow.. I want to join." The black tom meowed, puffing out his chest slightly. The tabby froze for a second then she busted out, laughing.

The rest of the cats, one-by-one, joined her. The she-cat then stopped, along with everyone else, and she put on a very serious face.

"_You _want to join BrambleClan?" She snarled the question. Crow nodded. "_Why?" _She sneered. Crow lashed his tail, "Because, my family thinks I'm a screw up and I'm here to prove them wrong." The tom held up hos head high.

She chuckled lightly but evilly. "Your definitely sure?" Crow nodded again. "This is your last chance to run to your pitiful parents, because once you join, you'll never leave again..."

Crow gulped but he was still determined and confident. He came there to join a Clan and he _will _join one. "Yes, I am positive that I want to join."

"Good..." The she-cat grinned with her teeth showing. "We do things a little differently her than in other Clans. We are the toughest and strongest Clan. If your family were to see you joining, they would be oh, so proud."

"I'm Clawstar. Now, time for your name. Follow. " Clawstar turned and leapt to the top of the propped up log. "All cats old enough to fight, gather under the Scar Log for a Clan meeting!" He quickly walked over. As he got closer, Crow could see long, jagged claw marks etched into the log.

"As we all know, Crow here wants to join. Well, if he wants to be apart of BrambleClan, he has to have a name. Crow, step up here." The leader barked her order. Crow quickly jumped up onto the Scar Log with Clawstar. "From now on, until your warrior ceremony, you will be now known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Deadclaw. Deadclaw, I think you will use necessary roughness to shape this cat into a true warrior. Clan meeting, dismissed." Clawstar jumped down.

Crowpaw came down, met by a large, black and brown cat. His dark yellow eyes bore into Crow's. "I am Deadclaw. I will show you around." He said gruffly. Crowpaw nodded. "Follow." Deadclaw turned at walked off. Crowpaw bounded after him, excitement following through his body but there was still a worried pit in his stomach.

_A/N: Yay! First actual chapter! I couldn't update sooner because I had a writer's block. Sorry :( _

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_I don't own the warrior cat series._

_Bye, see you next time_

_EDIT: Some person complained and I do admit, this chapter was kinda short. So I added on. I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as possible._


End file.
